


He Lived For So Long

by Painful_Panda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Broken Eridan, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cronus Ampora is Not an Asshole, Dualscar is an asshole, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Escapism, F/M, Feelings Realization, Flush Crush, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Grief/Mourning, Hypothermia, M/M, Name-Calling, Narcissism, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Past Character Death, Robot Amporas, Second Chances, Slow Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful_Panda/pseuds/Painful_Panda
Summary: That he started to wonder why he died so young.





	He Lived For So Long

His curiosity started with dreams.

 

This dream felt real. He was aware of everything in a dark room, filled with colorful glowing bubbles. It's always cold in the room. He'd normally hate the cold. It didn't bother him as much anymore, as he knew he had to get to the bottom of whatever this was.

 

Slowly and carefully, he walks in soft steps towards one of the bubbles. This part was always nerve-wracking. One wrong step and he'd wake up without the explanation he was still yearning for.

 

Careful.

 

Closer.

 

Take.

 

Deep.

 

Breaths.

 

He takes his hands out and gently palm under the floating blob. It's like jelly in his hands. He sighs in relief, then slowly ducked his face on it. 

 

The sensation was even colder than the outside of the bubble. He flinches back, thinking a bit to himself. He holds his breath and tries again, this time putting his entire head into it.

 

White blinds his sights. He desperately wanted to close his eyes. 

 

But he looks at his hands instead.

 

His hands we flesh. Palm lightly tinted with violet. His knuckles were a much lighter gray. He brings his left hand to his face. It bumped into something in front of his face. Were these...? Glasses? When has he ever worn glasses?

 

He shivers. It's so damn cold out here. 

 

Wait, where was he?

 

Slowly, with as much effort as he could smother, he walks through the blankets of white. 

 

Why was he wearing horrible clothing for this kind coldness? 

 

He walks.

 

And walks.

 

 

 

 

 

And walks.

 

 

 

And walks.

 

Until he couldn't anymore.

 

And collapses.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe that leaves little to no explanation.


End file.
